


Day 1: Vlog

by erucchii



Series: Malec 25 Days of Xmas '17 [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Isabelle Lightwood (mentioned), M/M, PWP without Porn, YOLO, YouTuber Alec Lightwood, YouTuber Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii
Summary: YOLO is a thing, and that's what Alec did.





	Day 1: Vlog

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy~ I know I've been absent for a while. I'm still working on all the fics I need to update, but I want to do something special for Christmas as well.
> 
> So, enjoy this drabble! :D

Magnus perked up at the sight of Alec, and made a beeline towards the island, hugging his boyfriend from behind. He was disgruntled to find the other man was no longer in bed with him when he woke up, but now everything was perfect again. He nuzzled his face at Alec’s neck, sighing in satisfaction.

Alec chuckled. “Good morning, Magnus.”

“Morning,” Magnus replied, tightening his hands around Alec’s waist.

“You’re such a cat,” Alec remarked, before turning around in Magnus’s hold, and giving the slightly taller man a kiss on the lips. Then, he looked at his vlogging camera and sighed. “I’m going to have to edit that out.”

“You won’t have to if you _come out_.”

Alec sighed as they broke the hug. “You know I can’t. I haven’t even told my parents.”

Magnus felt the urge to frown but resisted. He went to the coffee pot, pouring himself a mug full of the black liquid. “You can tell them before the Christmas Party they invited us to.”

Alec almost had a whiplash from turning around so fast. “How did you know about the party?”

“I saw the card amongst the many mails we received.” Then, he shrugged. “I was also told by Izzy.” Magnus could hear Alec muttered under her breath, ‘Damn that girl’. He went to the breakfast nook, and heard the sound of the camera turning off. Seconds later, Alec joined him at the table. He poured cereal and milk into an empty bowl, ignoring the kicked puppy look Alec was sending him. It was after he ate the first spoonful of cereal that Alec started talking.

“You know why I didn’t tell you, right?”

Magnus raised his eyebrows pointedly at him, but did not say anything. He knew what he was getting into when they decided to make things official, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t get frustrated from time to time.

“Come on, Magnus, don’t give me this silent treatment.” Alec placed a hand on Magnus’s that was resting on the table near the bowl. “Please.”

Magnus sighed. “It’s been five years, Alec. Do you know how frustrating it is not to be able to show affections towards you in public because someone might recognize us? Or how frustrating it is to have to edit out the vlogs in case we were kissing or holding hands or doing anything that might give us away. Do you know how frustrating it is that your parents thought you are in a relationship with a _girl,_ ” he said the word in disdain, “and keep asking for you to introduce her to them.”

Immediately, Magnus found himself with a lapful of Alec. His blue-eyed boyfriend cupped the side of his face with a hand, a worried look on his face.

“Hey,” Alec said. “Mags, d-darling, what brought this on?”

Magnus knew Alec was genuinely worried. Alec wasn’t one to use nicknames like “darling”, s o he knew the other man was trying. He dropped his head on Alec’s shoulder, and he could smell the scent of sandalwood from Alec’s shampoo when he inhaled. “Sorry, I’m just… I was just having a bad week. Everything just took a toll on me.”

Alec wrapped one hand around Magnus’s waist, and one hand caressing Magnus’s hair. “I’m sorry too. I know it’s frustrating for you, but I’m still such a coward and couldn’t come out to my parents.”

Magnus straightened up, and lightly kissed Alec’s forehead. “Don’t be. I knew what I was getting into when I insisted we start dating. Don’t let me push you into doing something you’re not ready for.”

Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’s, and after one long kiss, he stood up. “I think the table bruised me,” he laughed.

“Do you want me to kiss your boo-boo?” There was a twinkle in Magnus’s eyes, and Alec knew they were all right again. At least, for now.

* * *

 

A week has passed since Magnus’s confrontation about the Christmas Party, and so far, there was no more talk about him coming out. Alec still felt guilty about it, especially after knowing how Magnus truly felt. He was also worried about going home. He didn’t think he could continue on lying by omission about Magnus, but he also didn’t have the courage to tell them the truth. Before he left home, his parents didn’t have a very positive opinion about gays, lesbians, or people in the LGBT community in general. He didn’t know whether that has changed after all these years.

An opportunity presented itself when he was editing tomorrow’s vlog post. He knew his parents watch his videos, because they claimed he didn’t come home enough. So, this would kill two birds with one stone, and it also has potential to ruin not only his relationship with his parents, but also his career.

But Alec also knew he was braver behind a computer screen, and it was now or never. After a few minutes contemplation, he decided to turn a blind eye, and moved on to other sections of the video.

Six hours, when the vlog was finally up on Youtube, he turned off his laptop and his phone, knowing it would start ringing or beeping with notifications as soon as people watched the video.

* * *

 

Alec was sitting crossed-leg on the bed, amused, as Magnus paced in front of him. Then, Magnus stopped directly in front of him, and threw his hands up. “What were you thinking?”

“I came out.”

Magnus made a noise that Alec could only described as ‘ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL’ if it was typed out.

“I thought you wanted me to come out?”

“But not like that. I thought you wanted your parents to know first.”

Alec shrugged. “They did, kind of. Mum is subscribed to my channel, and has the notification turned on so that she could watch any of my videos immediately as soon as it comes up.”

“But coming out _on video, Alexander?”_ Magnus sound exasperated, Alec decided to take pity on him.

Alec patted at his lap, and he saw Magnus sighed, then pouted before giving in, and lay on the bed, his head on Alec’s lap. “What’s all this fuss about?”

“They’re your parents. Coming out to them should be special.”

Alec chuckled. “You’re so sentimental.” He dropped a kiss on the tip of Magnus’s nose. “You know I’m also braver in front of a camera, or behind the computer screen.”

“I know.” After a few seconds, Magnus added, “Izzy told me that I am invited to the family dinner three days before your parents Christmas Party, and we are to stay the whole week.” Alec groaned, and Magnus patted him on the chest. “That’s what you get for not telling them face-to-face, and turning off you phone after posting that video.”

“Don’t be so smug,” Alec grumbled, and smiled when he heard Magnus let out a soft laugh.

 

  **the end  
**


End file.
